Alone
by Cre Ookami
Summary: Apart from everything he holds dear, Obi-Wan takes a moment to watch the suns set and reflect on his failures.
1. Alone

A change of pace, here. Obi-Wan stares out into the sunset of Tatooine and reflects. Sorta angsty, not like most of my stuff, but it's still good! :) Please be a pal and leave a review.

Summary: Apart from everything he holds dear, Obi-Wan takes a moment to watch the suns set and reflect on his failures.

Disclaimer: I don't own, Tatooine, Obi-Wan, or the Star Wars Universe. That all belongs to GL.**  
**

* * *

Alone

Alone in the wastes,  
Abandoned by himself  
A lone man stands.

Once, he had a family.  
Now they are gone,  
Killed by his brother and son.

Jedi are emotionless, they say.  
He knows it is not true.  
If they are, why does it hurt?

He has lost it all,  
Has nothing left but his duty.  
And soon, that too will be gone.

For years, he has weathered the desert.  
He knows it is almost over.  
But not yet, no release for him.

He is a teacher, he must be.  
It is written in his destiny.  
If only it were not so.

For he has failed, failed everyone.  
His father, his brother, his friend, her children,  
He could not, cannot, save them.

The suns set slowly,  
The light leaving,  
Abandoning the planet-side to darkness.

So it is with him.  
His suns have set.  
He is alone in darkness.

The light is gone.  
The weathered man gazes a moment longer at the point of descent.  
Then he turns his back and leaves the desert behind.

He is alone in the emptiness.

* * *

Please leave a review! Happy Passover! Happy Easter!


	2. Oneshot

I wasn't expecting this, but one of my friends wrote a companion oneshot to my poem. I think she did a wonderful job with it and requested she let me post it, which she did. (Amazing! This NEVER happens!) Please leave a review so I can forward it to her and show her how wonderful this is. Thank you.

* * *

Alone in the wastes, an exiled man stands. Sand is blowing in his red orange hair, like one of the suns that is setting in the desert night, and the hot, dry wind covers him in dust as he licks his chapped lips in thought.

Once he had a family, a very large one. The temple... His home... The thought stings more than a salt-sore soaked in the sea, he knows he will never see them again, never hear the younglings laughter, the pitter-patter of their bare feet on the floor below them as they tackle him to the ground in small mobs begging for him to tell a story, and play with them, oh how he misses that. The room of a thousand fountains... the meditation gardens... all burned, his family killed by his failure.

"If you want to be a Jedi you have to be strong. They have no emotion because they are strong!" he had heard that from someone when he was younger, and knows now that they were wrong. If they weren't they why was he in pain? Why did his memories feel as though they were stabbing him? Why did he feel so cold when he was on Tatooine? A sudden image of his forbidden love comes to mind, part of him longs for her to be here beside him, but he feels ashamed of that desire. How could he have put her through all of this? It is better knowing she is part of the Force. "Why me?" he thinks to himself "Why must I live and carry out this burden?" he has nothing left, it has all been striped away.

Its almost over for this withered, weak "Jedi Knight." He doesn't want to even try to touch the Force, it once clung to him, danced around him, warped around him. Now he wants the Force to abandon him. Even out here on this force-forsaken planet on the outer-rim he could feel it, it is unbalanced, polluted, poisoned, tainted. Soon he will be released form this pain and loss, but not yet.

He failed his Master and father, his son and brother, his sister-in-law and her children. He remembers the pained expression on her face, the worry any mother would have for her unborn children, the faith she still had for her husband. He tried to ease her passing, and he tells himself that he couldn't save them if he tried, but he feels as if it were a lie.

His destiny has been written; the will of the Force will not change for one person, one person that must suffer for the good of the galaxy. He thinks of the times he and his friends as younglings would imagine saving the galaxy, and everyone cheering their names after they did. But now that he has, he thinks of the cost... the loss everything. He must teach his brother's son, he must have the boy betray his father and kill him. If only it were not so! If only he could have seen the signs before but he knows it was the will of the force.

He sighs slowly as he watches the twin suns fade, the light that had guided his way to this spot were he stands on the endless sea of sand now abandons him too. As the suns fully set, he stands in darkness, where none can see him.

Silent tears fall down his weathered cheek, onto his thinning beard. The light is gone, and his shoulders shake violently as tears blur his vision. His grey eyes are swollen, and as he breaths in and exhales he feels the cold sandy air brush his cheek once more, before he turns his back and leaves behind the sand and the tears. He is alone in emptiness.


End file.
